legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Part 1 The Humanists Smear Campaign, Declaration of War with all The Non-humans
"Many months later" "Optimus Prime lounges across the hill in his semi-truck, recalling the story of how it all began. The birth of the Multi-Universe and why war never changes until those who do anything to resort to a compromise to prevent anymore chaos and even so there is always a fraction of Megatron's followers out there in hiding waiting for a Decepticon more powerful than them to rise into their ranks in leading them to victory." Optimus Prime:"Long ago an era of blood shed had came across when different worlds that are universes merged together. Its champions of the light, the Children of the Autobots and every new comrade had banded together along with any enemy that eventually came to be their friends, helped banish the evil long spread by Megatron and the Decepticons with their followers backing them up. While it ended greatly for others, I felt I could have done more attempting to convince my brother that there are alternative ways than taking away lives that were considered far too weak to live off in ruling part of their own planet they constructed very hard to make. All life is precious, deserving a chance of freedom to choose their own fate and not be forced by others to live under slavery by the stronger species. The weak need to live from learning from the strong, and then they too can become as great as them forging their own destiny in teaching others to take on their mantle to maintaining peace through the Multi-Universe. I am Optimus Prime, and despite my vain attempt to stabilize relations with the Decepticons through their master who couldn't be reached, it is not much of a terrible cost as we've continued to give hope to those that wish to call upon us gods for their aid, for the Autobots will always be there to settle down their troubled affairs." "Optimus Prime heard the sound of weapon fire in the sky as an aircraft of extraterrestrial origin is spotted. He continues observing the craft firing back at the three starship fighters that evade the transports gunshots as one of the flyers finally shoot it down with a pair of torpedoes that sent it crashing into the ground." Optimus Prime: *Optimus Prime transforms to his robot form scanning the vessel under fire and turned the target cursor in his hood to where he is facing to its pursuers attacking it.* "I'm picking unidentified lifeforms origin of both organic and inorganic life and the other ships chasing them down are...humans?! How can this be? Didn't Agent Fowler notify me that MECH was finally finished? No, I've checked the data banks before and MECH doesn't possess technology this advanced as they've only grafted energy and disruption weapons into their arsenal. This is different and I fear a much more powerful organization is behind this. I need to reach the Autobots right now." "Optimus Prime transforms into a semi-truck as he drives away back to Autobot base, while corruption lingers from afar this time by the very humans he feared would turn against all life that isn't their own" J. Jonah Jameson: The people on Earth were baffled by this so called terrorist attack that happened to occur in our airspace. A clear violation of entering into our territory without the leaders consent. Now will we please see this alien leader or do we have to get drastic ending it in war. The Illusive Man: There is no need as I'm far from the impurity that is now referred to as such. Humans would wish to prefer these sort of monsters gone rather than live with them for the rest of their lives. For anyone confused calling it a terrorist attack this was actually all a training ground with the new space faring tech made for all of humanity to share to make sure these alien threats are intimidated by our displaying might of technological prowess to learn that humanity is the more dominant species of their planet and that cooperation only comes when they believe it will benefit their goals leeching off our resources, the alien ship you saw was a created ship auto-piloted by an AI willing to sacrifice itself for the greater good of our scientific research division taking notes out of the combat performance made by our new ships. The Illusive Man: Let's face it making peace with them only makes things worse for us and better for them to infiltrate into our more important installations that protect our planet. Their interest in us is considered a charade as we now know it, we can hear them far behind our backs that they would conspire against us and takeover the planet as the new overlords. The Illusive Man: I've come to this summit to unite all of humanity in the Multi-Universe to neutralize all non-human threats as bringing them down to extinction is the only solution to the never ending war with them. We must think and act like the enemy recognize their tactics, steal their technology, and more importantly know them inside and out by interrogating them with our methods that will be educated to you, we know it makes you feel hard on yourselves doing this to their kind but you might feel the same way if you were in that kind of situation captured by them. The Illusive Man: The more important thing is we are doing a necessary thing to preserve ourselves for the greater good of all mankind. We are the sons of god, he left us a gift to think for ourselves in how we can shape the world better in comparison to the aliens that are as bad as the monsters we came to fear would come into reality of the world that has helped build to this day. Admiral Alexander Marcus: I second this motion! *Admiral Alexander Marcus and his Starfleet officer guards walked behind him agreeing with the Illusive Mans speech.* Humanity needs to stay more alert than ever before and by doing so it must be accomplished by training every civilian that wishes to volunteer to this program we have to offer in a group we call the Humanists. Each of us had our own vendetta against the invaders to where I've seen our loved ones lose important people to them. Admiral Alexander Marcus: Not anymore humans will be flashing back of their loved ones in sorrow anymore, together we will brave off the new threat and drive away the new aliens or they will die trying to take their homeworld away from us. Join The Humanists today. Strength of recruits is moral for every human infant that wishes to grow up in helping us fend of the alien invaders. They will learn the hard way of things that not everything is fun and games with an alien to negotiate. Admiral Alexander Marcus: There cannot be any peace with the non-human races, not the Klingons, not the Irkens, not even the sentient non-humans who act like us that mimic our behavior. They are all different from us being animalistic in behavior who desire our slaughter to make room for their kingdom to come crashing down to the civilization we once help built for us to live better from the harsh environment and wildlife that harm us everyday and night. The Illusive Man: We need you now more than ever and want you to join for the survival of the human race in making space travel a much safer place to fly through. J. Jonah Jameson: Get pictures, damn it! This is getting on the Daily Bugle! *J. Jonah Jameson barked to his photographer.* "Almost every crowd cheered across the planet raising their arms into the air as The Illusive Man shakes Admiral Alexander Marcus's hand. The image being taken and published across newspapers describing in the title recruits joining in for the betterment of mankind, the humanists grows larger in numbers." "As the crowd cheers on, the Humanists more operations are taking place while the meeting is going on. Two figureheads emerge from a vertibird transport scientists following suite" Kai Leng: I like aliens better when they are defenseless it makes it easier to bring it to their kind where it hurts seeing a fellow member perish by the hands of the very race they despise. Those weaklings are probably thinking, oh where is our friend? Are they coming back ?Will we finally make peace? Ha! Humans can possibly learn from their confronting aliens what a load of bullshit lies feed off the fantasying humans thinking they can accomplish such a task. If you ask me every species indifferent from us are better off dead to their graves where they truly belong for us to piss on their burial grounds and laugh. Frank Horrigan: Kai Leng it's best we take pleasure before dealing the finishing blow. They wouldn't feel much if our hostage guests turned out to be dead ones. Go with what I go and hurt them while they still live. It brings a smile to my face every time their eyes rolled down like a bunch of nitwits displaying how dumbfounded they became for failing their commander in battle. Muties, aliens, and non-humans are just very fun to mess with. *Frank Horrigan tears off the bulkhead door of The Komato Alien transport revealing the weaken Komato soldiers injured from the crash.* Frank Horrigan: Here's Frankie and he will bring swift judgement to you muties against the ground with the penalty being a swift death. Haha just kidding I'm gonna make it slow for you. ( The Komato have been in the Multi-Universe for quite sometime and studied the language of the human race allowing them to use the basic standard language learned while hiding from their enemies to make it easier to understand them.) Frank Horrigan: Oh look what we have discovered. A bunch of reptilian tin heads have decided to enter the premises of our planet without proper authorization. Why is it you outer space mutants always try and tamper us for your laboratory experiment? Would you like to find out how it feels to be taken away from others by my own hands? Huuahahahahahaaha! "Frank Horrigan grabbed a Komato soldier piercing it through its torso from his large knife that sprung out from his left wrist arm, cutting it through deeper as he twisted his arm blade to shred the insides of his captor." Komato Soldier 1: Grarrraggggggh! *bloodily fluids drip from the Komato soldiers mouth.* Human scum why do you give us this bad treatment? Where is the Tasen we've been looking for? Are they out hiding behind your backs? Kai Leng: Tasen? Never heard of them, but I'm sure they won't mind if we kill every last one of you on board if you hate them that much that is if we don't get to them first before you do. To be fair every last of you non-humans are trash and wouldn't matter regardless of how great of a cause your goal is coming here. We've been through enough today and it's time for every last non-human to pay with their lives. Frank Horrigan: Another race comes to invade us. Well then whoever these beings are let's take one of them Tasen if we ever find any for an experiment and these muties with us. Alive or dead doesn't matter unless the big illusive man says on the condition needed for his scientists to proceed on the research task they're given. Komato Soldier 1: W-wait no no! Hraagggghh! *Synthetic entrails were torn apart off as Frank Horrigan dropped the body down.* "Frank Horrigan and Kai Leng slaughter every last Komato troop fighting back except for its mortally wounded commander." Frank Horrigan: That was pathetic their weapons couldn't even get through my power armor. Komato Commander: There's nothing to gain from me. I will die than give any information about my race to you. Kai Leng: I'm sure from your cybernetic looking head, we can find tons of information out of there. Komato Commander: As long as I stand, you won't. Ugggh! *The Komato commanders gun holding hand was blown apart by Kai Leng's biotic palm gun and the Komato commanders head was sliced off from the neck by Kai Lengs monomolecular blade.* Frank Horrigan: We're done here. Scientists dispose most of the bodies except any weapons technology they hold and take the corpse of one of the mutie troopers for autopsy for the Cerberus and Enclave scientists to study upon. Send in more vertibirds, but only to carpet bomb the area with mini-nukes to destroy the evidence of our activities being here. Enclave Comm Support: Copy that. Vertibird ETA will be in there for several minutes with Cerberus Warships carrying them in. We can accomplish our missions much easier at a faster pace with our new allies assistance. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts